


Happy Valentine's!

by Fan_Feini



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Feini/pseuds/Fan_Feini
Summary: A year has passed, and Kotonami Kanae was sure she won't get scolded by the president this time.





	Happy Valentine's!

“Mouko-san?” tentatively asked Kyouko when her enthusiastic greeting had not been met with the usual rejection. In fact, she asked the same question twice, but Kanae had not so much as blinked, staring somewhere between the top of the lockers and the ceiling. “Has anything happened? Have you got a new role?”  
Kanae focused on her at last and immediately hid her face behind her hair.  
“He kissed me,” was all she said.  
Kyouko turned scarlet and jumped up, knocking down her chair.  
“What?!” Her voice was a mixture of surprise and horror. “Who? Not this good for nothing arrogant bastard you told me about the other day?”  
At this Kanae actually looked Kyouko in the eye, obviously mad with rage.  
“Had it been him, he would be dead by now, I tell you,” she gritted her teeth.  
“Then who?” Kyouko picked up the chair and sat down with her elbows on the table.  
Kanae sighed. She’d better tell her properly from the start.  
***  
This year Valentine’s day was less of a hell. Kotonami Kanae learned her lesson, made sure not to give any futile hopes to male co-stars and prepared giri-choco for three or four most important friends. She even went so far as to rehearse what to tell the LME president when he asks. All of this apparently went out of the window, when she came to the training center to give Hiou-kun his chocolate.  
Now Kanae asked herself how on Earth she managed not to notice. He was the one to save her last year. He was the one to help with the stage combat training. His eyes always lit up, when he saw her even briefly. And to top it all, he actually said he liked her. That day she thought he meant as an actress and a co-star.  
They were sitting on the engawa of the training house. Some late crimson flowers adorned plum trees in the yard, and the small pond was still as a mirror. These days there were less people training, all of them now in class. Kanae held out her present, neatly wrapped in blue striped paper.  
“Last year you said you won’t give chocolates to anyone anymore,” Hiou pointed out.  
“So I thought,” replied Kanae. “Have you heard of our president’s policy?”  
Hiou-kun looked away so that she wouldn’t notice how hurt he felt right now. A man should not betray his pain, as his grandfather often said.  
“You went into trouble of making these just because of that?”  
She kept her quiet for a moment, which made him turn and search her face, but then smiled somewhat shyly. Starring with her for more than a year Hiou had never seen her make such an expression.  
“Well, at first I really thought it is only to escape the president’s claws,” she said. “But then I wondered if you would actually like it, and got curious.”  
He didn’t reply, just took the box and unwrapped it. This year she made a cupcake. Of course, it was delicious. How could it not be?  
Hiou-kun glanced around to check if they were really alone.  
“Kanae,” he called out and, when she turned, briefly pressed his lips to hers.  
He ran away before she could so much as understand what happened.   
Oh God, it seems, Kotonami Kanae had actually been much more of a fool than she gave herself credit for.  
***  
Kyouko stayed silent for a moment, watching her best friend perplexedly hold her head in her hands.  
“Well,” she said at last, “he is not some selfish piece of an idiot at least, unlike someone I know.”  
Kanae actually chuckled at this.  
“True. He is more of a man than–”  
She intended to say more, but the door slammed open and there stood president Takarada in all his dazzling glory.  
“So, girls, how was your Valentine’s?” he demanded.  
“A hellish pit of madness,” said Kyouko.  
“Bewildering and strange,” said Kanae, her prepared speech entirely forgotten.  
Takarada’s face fell, and they both thought, clearly imagining the consequences:   
“Oh, shit.”


End file.
